the elements
by phanthomfire
Summary: hakuryuu compares the elements to his companions on a starry night.


Hakuryuu drowsily blinked his crimson eyes at the dark sky. It had been a looong day; far longer than the usual ones. They were bone tired and all they had to show for their efforts were fifty dead youkai and a couple of miles further west. He sneezed as sparks from the campfire fell on his nose. They were camping out again; the nearest town being two days away. He yawned and eyed the four huddling around the fire, each consciously trying to avoid contact with the other but their bodies betraying them for need of warmth. A small smile tugged at Hakaryuu's lips as he continued to watch the four males; the dancing flames casting unsteady light over their faces. So different, yet so alike. Separated by nature and united by the innate light of existence. His four companions. Hakuryuu smiled as Goyjo griped about their less than comfortable state .

Ah, Sha Goyjo, amenable as the waters that hew rock, ever nimble, adapting himself to new paths and beds( sometimes literally), leaving his mark on everything he has traversed through. Waters, the ever abused element that have frequently proven the most dependable. Sha goyjo flowed through life with primal joy for existence; his currents strong and swift; so much so that their tides could speed one on their destination or set them hopelessly adrift.

Hakkai made a quiet reply to the kappa's remark; provoking a burst of familiar laughter. His master, His friend , His companion; Cho Hakkai sought out Goyjo as the fires seek the waters. Like fire that could warm or burn, his master continually rocked between the extremes until their lines blurred and he sought out the welcome equanimity that his opposite element provided. The water kept the fires in check, as did Goyjo comfort Hakkai when the fires of self – guilt were wont to scorch his soul. Together the merged, time and again, as the wheels of fate turned on and on.

Sanzo grunted his acknowledgement to Hakkai's remark , a smile tugging shyly at the corners of those holiest lips. Genjyo Sanzo; strong like the winds that flow over and nourish the world, but remain untouched by it's frailty. Sanzo was the wind- the hardest element to control , primordial, encompassing worlds and stretching beyond into space. Wind or _prana_, providing the essential breath of life to every creature, healing, nourishing and revitalizing. Wind, shaping the world; coaxing sculpture out of sand and stone. Wind , destroying wantonly, in an unholy maelstrom ordered by the heavens. But miracles do occur. The wind has been touched, if not claimed, by the unlikeliest element of all- the earth; which it covers in the protective shroud of the atmosphere.

Goku laughed with the abandon of childhood at his teacher's remark. Son Goku was a study of contrasts. Unspeakably ancient but nothing more than a curious child. Untapped reserves of power enough to conquer heaven hidden in a tiny body. Goku was the earth; sustaining and destroying; preserving the balance among life. A child of rock with as many textures as the earth itself- soft, hard, grainy, fine- Hakaryuu knew he'd tire out before he could list everything. As the earth nourishes, it also needs nourishment, which it draws from the seas and the rivers; its own fiery core and its protective mate- the cloak of air, protecting it from the perils space hurls its way.

Hakuryuu watched the four men in peace, his draconic mind lost in thought. He'd listed the four elements, but he'd purposely left out the most relentless of them all- time. Time- the scourge and healer. He'd no idea what time had done to his charges, yes, vague memories did brush past him like butterfly wings, but they amounted to nothing more substantial. Hakuryuu sighed as Hakkai stood up and began to prepare dinner_. It was too early to speak of time_. They were still young- in this birth, at least. As for the rest- well, he'd leave it to _karma_. His eyes flickered pensively for a second before he broke into a grin. _Bring it on, bitch._


End file.
